Emma Meets The Queen
by DearieItsMe
Summary: Emma grows up in The Enchanted Forest , but has never been aloud in the woods . She has seen Regina Rumple and Jefferson(Evil) but never formerly meet them . Once she does what if they turned her evil and tricked her into getting rid of her parents? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **

**So , this is the beginning of a new multi – chapter fanfic ! I cannot wait to start posting it ! The idea came to me while I was lying down trying to fall asleep and then I started to write it. So here it goes !**

**Also please R&R ! I would appreciate it and Thanks for reading ! Back ground info: The curse never happened and Emma is growing up in the Enchanted forrest , she is not aloud out in the forrest alone that often so she has never formerly met Rumpelstiltskin , Regina or Jefferson . (Jefferson is Evil) Though she has seen them and heard of them .**

Emma was sitting in her bright room just as her parents softly knocked and quickly entered . Snow sat on the big bed next to Emma who was reading a book given to her on her birthday.

Snow spoke softly ,"Emma , Your father and I have to go attend to some troubles in the nearing villages . Riots have broken out because they believe the queen has a way of taking over all the kingdoms ." Emma looked at her mother . Worry in her blue eyes , "So you have to stay here , The dwarfs ,Granny and Red will take care of you." Snow kissed her daughter on the forehead , receiving a hug from her young daughter, "And remember no going in the forest, for your safety ."

Both got up and swiftly left the room . Emma , She never had been aloud in the woods . She never smelled the fresh air of the woods or ran with deer . She had never felt the rush of almost being caught by hunters of the queen or A knight of the queens' . She wanted that . That's all she wanted .

So later that night when her parents left and She was alone in her room she got her shoes on and her cloak and started climbing down the balcony . She hit the ground and retrieved balance . She put her white hood up not wanting to get caught by _her_ guards .

The edge of the woods . It seems beautiful , is it though? Yes. She decided it was and she moved her feet quickly getting away from the edge of the woods. She just walked . Walked . Walked . Only hearing the thump _thump crunch thump crunch _of her own feet. Until she came to hear the noise of metal and heavy footsteps , Emma was ten she knew the sound of armor . She also knew her knights were never out here . She knew that they were the queen's knights. What she didn't know was they were behind her , ready to grab her .

A hand touched her shoulder , she tried to run but was quickly picked up and brought to a dark castle with spikes pointing in the air . Emma was amazed that she walked so close to The Evil Queen's castle. Had she really walked that far?

One of the knights in black pushed open the large door and entered timidly approaching the queen who was more interested in looking at Emma than the knight . The Queen looked to the knight and told him something that Emma could not hear .

Then Emma was sitting and the woman was looking at herself in the mirror , "Disobeying your parents dear?" Emma glared . Regina disappeared and reappeared next to Emma making her jump."Why would you do that?"

Regina sounded sincere and put on a face that made her look like she cared about Emma . A tricked Emma answered , "Because they won't let me go into the woods and I wanted to ." A laugh escaped Regina's lips and Emma glared again crossing her arms and putting on a pout .

"hmmm. So you don't like your parents ?" Emma shook her head showing she disliked them , "Well dear I happen to know what you could do to get rid of them." Emma's eyes widened and Regina continued , "There's a man . His name is Rumplestiltskin-"

"Did I hear my name ?" A man appeared from purple smoke while Regina rolled her eyes .

Regina continued , "He is a very arrogant man who pops out of no where annoying me !" She tried to be subtle while screaming at Rumple yet it did not work . Emma giggled at the annoyed queen .

Emma stopped and talked , "Yes , my parents told me about him."

Regina seemed surprised at the information ,"Your Parents?"

"Well they said one thing and the rest was from a knight that guards my room ." The soft voice of the young girl echoed .

"Whose been talking about me?" The strange voice came close to Emma and she became unsure to answer , in which Regina noticed . Regina went up to the standing child and hugged her close and surprisingly Emma hugged back showing she was truly frightened by the man .

"Will you not scare the poor girl , Rumpelstiltskin?" She rubbed Emma's back feeling the diamonds on her sky blue dress .

"Fine . Fine . Then I won't help her ." He responded .

"Oh Goodness , no . I am very sorry ." Emma pushed Regina away and looked truly sorry .

"God , Rumpelstiltskin you are manipulating children and tricking them to apologize to you ." Emma truly looked confused and helpless while knitting her eye brows , "As I was saying BEFORE you arrived . He can help you get rid of them and you can be happy ."

"But-" Emma looked sad now , "There my parents . They take care of me ."

Regina came close to Emma and went down to her height , she was ten years old so she wasn't that tall , "well they aren't nice to you Dear." Emma began to contemplate whether she should ask him to or not, "Okay how about this ." Regina began , "You can live here and have whatever you want , if you get rid of them ." Emma liked the idea of anything she wanted and smiled .

Emma nodded her head and Regina looked at Rumpelstiltskin as he disappeared to go retrieve someone to help him get rid of Snow White and Prince Charming .

**A/N-**

**Hope you guys enjoyed .**

**Next update will involve Regina being like a mother to Emma . **

**I can't wait :) Bye :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A flush of purple smoke flowed into the room again and again Rumplestiltskin appeared back , but not alone . With him stood a tall man dressed in a long coat and leather pants , upon his head sat a hat .

The man looked at Emma , "So this is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter , Emma." Emma nodded and smiled , she was intrigued by the man's appearance , "I am Jefferson. Nice to meet you."

Emma greeted him back , "Nice to meet you ."

Rumple began to explain to Emma why Jefferson was there and he said that Jefferson would send her parent's through a portal . Emma nodded at all the information and then in a puff of smoke her parents were there .

Snow saw her daughter and exclaimed , "Emma!" Charming was focusing on the other three , "What are you doing here ?" Before Emma could reply a portal opened and sucked them in .

The first noise after that was from Regina , "Ha. That was easy . Now all thats left is to take over their kingdom ."

Emma was shocked , she thought they were helping her . But no , they deceived her , "But- that s not fair! You tricked me!"

The Queen went to the height of the young girl , "Life's not fair ." With that Regina grabbed the girl's arm and transported them to Snow and Charming's castle .

There Regina took hold of the kingdom and locked Emma in her room so she couldn't do anything . Though Emma knew what Regina was doing , she heard screams from the villagers and saw flashes of light outside her window .

Her Window! Thats it ! She needs to climb out her window and get help from far off village or King Maurice's Kingdom. Yes . Yes . That should work .

With thinking that Emma went to her window and looked down , to see a few people . No one was Regina or Rumple or Jefferson . So she opened up the window and started down the stones , all of a sudden Regina , Rumple and Jefferson came out and started talking to the villagers. Emma's foot slipped and she gripped on for dear life and held in her scream of fear . Though luckily they went back in and Emma climbed all the way down , slipping at times but regaining a steady descend .

She ignored the villagers , though they did not ignore her, and she ran out of the kingdom and into the woods . Running , Running , Running , Running . Thats all she did for a long time and soon she came to a large castle belonging to King Maurice and his Daughter , Princess Belle.

In she went , confident to get help , though once she entered she wasn't so confident once she saw The Queen's men . Emma ran through different long corridors and went into rooms trying to find where Regina was keeping King Maurice and Princess Belle.

Emma's ears picked up on a sound behind her and spun around to find nothing . _Paranoid_ she thought . She spun back around to find Regina standing in front of her .

Regina seized Emma by the arm before she could run and Emma shrieked when Regina began to pull her down the hall and into a large room , A war room . Where Rumple and Jefferson stood.

Pushing Emma into a seat Regina spoke , "Found the brat."

Emma was offended , "I am not a brat !" Regina simply rolled her eyes . Just then a guard of the Queen stumbled in .

"Your Majesty , A family wishes to speak with you ." The guard was standing about a foot or two away from the door , but not to close to The Queen , which showed he was intimidated by her .

Regina sat down next to Emma and told the guard , "Bring them in ." With that the man exited and in a matter of moment brought in a family of five . Two Parents , One baby boy , and two five year old girls , twins.

Emma smiled seeing the family , they must be really close , "Your Majesty , Please let the kingdom free." The Father begged stepping an inch forward . His eyes met Emma's gaze , knowing she was in trouble he spoke in her favor , "Let her go too. I know she is a Princess , so let her go !" When he received and eye roll from Regina the man pulled out a knife and threw it at The Queen .

Regina not being scared for a moment spoke to her guard , "Kill him ." With the demand from his Queen the man took his sword and chopped the mans head off , causing Emma to shriek and cover her eyes.

The family went down on their knees and huddled around the deceased father and husband , "You bitch!" The mother yelled furious and the two little girls stood . Regina didn't really "reply" , She looked at the two girls and used magic to choke them until they couldn't breathe . They both fell to the ground and died causing the mother to hug her only child left in her arms.

Regina laughed as the mother looked at her two daughters and her husband dead , " No one will stand for this . They will rebel." Regina gave a careless shrug and had the guard take the baby out of the woman's arms , Regina then stood up and ripped the woman's heart out in one swift movement .

The woman was in shock and Regina went and sat next to Emma at the table. Laughing Regina started to squeeze the heart making Emma put her legs on the chair and hug her knees to her chest . The woman gave a cry and fell to the ground , Regina crushed it to dust .

The baby got killed by the guard and Emma let out a cry , "Whats a matter Emma? I think that was quite enjoyable ." Regina said . No Reply .

Emma realized that these people are pure evil , she realized she is not going to get out of this .She realized her life may come to an end .

**A/N: So I lied to you guys ! Regina is so not motherly ! I described all the other family members deaths , but the baby's ! I hate the death of children , I could manage the twins but not the baby ! I am a child myself (12 going on 13) and its just no. **

**So if you guys wanna give me ideas of what to do next I would be really happy! Thanks to missconflicted-t for reviewing ! Keep on reading guys ! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi , guys ! So I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Very dark and suspensful ! You will not believe what is going to happen! READ ! READ READ!**

Emma woke up in the mid of night and looked around . She was in a dark room and couldn't see much , she didn't remember falling asleep . She remembers fighting Jefferson .

_"Let's go" He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out of a room they had brought her into and now he was taking her to Rumplestiltskin's castle .That was not going to happen , so she pulled against his force and yet he could still walk her out of the room .She didn't want to go , though here wasn't any better, so she latched her hands onto the door frame and he had to pry her off . Still she put up a fight and he had drag her down the hallway ._

_ She kicked and screamed all the way , but she had no way of keeping him from pulling her . He dragged her into a room and threw her onto the floor. Regina walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, Emma tried to run though Regina grabbed the girl by her waist and held her and used magic to poof them away in a flush of purple smoke ._

After poofing away Emma had no recollection of what happened . Maybe she blacked out . Whose castle was she in? Was she in a dungeon or tower or bedroom?

Her arms reached out onto the side of her and she accidentally pushed a vase over . Suddenly the door whipped open causing her to jump . It was a guard.

He immediately spoke , "Ah . The Queen wants to see you she said the moment you wake up." He went over to her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall .

They came to a familiar room , the balcony room . Regina was sitting on the couch thing sipping a glass of alcohol .

She saw Emma and smiled , "So the brat's awake ." She stood up taking Emma's wrist shooing away the guard .

Emma tried to pull away and back sassed her , "I'm not a brat!"

Regina was sick and tired of the girl's stupid antics and pulled her wrist hard and went down to her height , "I would recommend you stop . I am getting sick of you being a tiny little bitch and you are lucky I haven't killed you yet."

Emma was scared ,but didn't show it . Instead she replied , "I'm the bitch ? I would say you are ." With that Regina had had it and ripped the girl's heart out .

Then she dragged her to the heart vault and through her on the ground . She placed the red , pure beating heart in a box and brought It over to a wall , placing It in .

The heartless girl was shocked and she remember the mother that had her heart squeezed until she died and Emma did not want that to happen to her .

Regina pulled her up and went back down to her eye level , "Are you going to be good?" Emma nodded , "Good . Because if your not your heart will be dust in my hand." Emma swallowed hard and showed her fright .

It was the middle of the night and to her surprise Rumple and Jefferson walked into the balcony room . She had thought they were taking shifts to make sure Emma wasn't causing trouble .

Now Emma was sitting on the black couch while Regina was in her vault . The other two walked in and looked at Emma surprised that Regina had walked away and Emma hadn't ran .

Regina walked back in and Jefferson faced her , "She's not running . Why?"

Regina sat at her vanity , "I took her heart." Jefferson looked at Emma and shook his head .

He then spoke , "What did you do to make her take your heart?"

Emma answered , "Supposedly I was a bitch ..." Regina snapped around and glared , "You said it not me ." Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch to sit next to Emma while she continued to drink her alcoholic beverage.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Regina , "I'm going to King Maurice's Castle to make sure no one has caused any trouble and If they had ..." He then made the slit throat gesture , showing death . He then poofed away and Emma was left with Regina and Jefferson . Though Jefferson vented that he was tired and walked off .

Regina smiled as he left and the grabbed Emma's wrist and made her face her , obviously she was furious and began to talk slowly but in an angry manner , "If you ever back sass me again I will kill you ."

Emma was confused , "But I-" Regina began to get up , "No wait! Im sorry !" Regina sat back down and smiled at the girl who was obviously starting to learn respect .

Emma didn't want to show respect to this woman , she wanted to hate her and pull away and talk back so much that she lost her voice . She hated that she had to respect her...

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ! I hit 245 views ! Thats great! Keep reading guys! So also thanks for the review ! **

** Missconflicted-t: Things took a dark turn , I love it!**

** I hope more of you review because now I am getting stuck and don't know what to do :( So please give me ideas ! I really don't know what to do next so .. It might be a day or two before I update . **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Don't have much to say but read . **

There was trouble , that is for Rumplsetiltskin , Regina and Jefferson. The different kingdoms began to rebel against them . What would they or could they do?

Often Regina got mad at Emma , it had been two weeks since Emma had her heart ripped from her . Even for silly things like smiling at a peasant that came to talk to Regina , the queen would grab the girl by the wrist or by the hair and yell at her .A couple of times Regina even slapped Emma in the face .

Right now Emma was locked in her room , well "her" room at Regina's castle. Supposedly they were trying to make a plan , but for what? Emma wasn't told about stuff happening in the villages , not even when peasants came to talk to the queen . She didn't get a lot from them before Regina killed them .Emma thought they were all powerful and that no one would rebel.

While locked up Emma had time to think . Mostly about how she hated this place and her captors . It wasn't the best place , but it wasn't the worse . Regina supplied a closet full of dresses and made sure she was pretty even though she didn't go outside of the castle. She went from her room , to the balcony room , Rumplestiltskins castle and back to her room . They also made sure she got fed , which was good . They could have starved her .

When Emma wasn't thinking about hating this place and them she was thinking about her parents . She often wished for them to magically reappear and save the day . That wasn't going to happen though and she knew that .

She wasn't locked up that much , only when they had to discuss something important was she locked away in her room . Mid Way through nights the guard would grant Regina's request of seeing the girl and bring her to the balcony room . Everytime she went Regina was drinking the alcohol , making her rude to Emma (when she had enough).

Finally , after quite awhile of being locked in her room , the guard swung open the door and Emma got to her feet and walked out the door . Even though she knew she couldn't run and wouldn't try the guard still held tightly onto her arm and practically dislocated her shoulder .He escorted her ,this time, to the balcony room . Rumple was the only one in there , sitting on the couch .

He spoke , "Dear , Emma. How about we make a slight deal ,yes?" Emma listened while looking intrigued , "Do you want your heart back ?" Emma nodded slowly , "All you have to do is tell the people of the Kingdoms to obey Regina's rule or they die." His light tone was creepy .

In no way possible did Emma want to tell that to the people . Though she did want her heart back , so she reluctantly agreed , "Deal."

He got up and retrieved a wooden heart box , taking out the girl's heart and pushing it back into her body , "Remember , no one breaks a deal with me ."

It was later in the day and Emma had been in the center of the Kingdoms , where everyone gathered , "Um. You … all.. have to obey Regina's rule … or you … d-d-die." A gasp escaped many people's lips , they were surprised that the Princess was saying this . Obviously being forced to say it .

They got back into the Castle and were sitting in the balcony room as the guard walked in with two peasants , they were dressed in bland clothing that had some rips in them . The man said , "This is wrong! We all know you forced her to say that and We are not standing for that !"

Regina smirked , "Emma why don't you tell them again?" Emma didn't want to and Regina who was sitting next to her looked down on her with her eyebrows raised .

Emma reluctantly spoke , "Obey or Die ."

The man spoke again , "Well then I am dying !" Regina smirked and threw him against the wall and threw a knife at his heart , killing him instantaneously .

Regina looked to the girl , she was young , and the girl spoke , "How dare you ! You have no right !" The guard pushed the girl up against the wall choking her and holding a sword to her throat . In short gasps the girl screamed , "Please . Stop . Please! . Stop , Stop , Stop! Plea-" The guard killed the girl .

Emma was looking down at her feet , a sad look upon her face , "You didn't have to do that." Emma managed to whisper .

Regina gawked at the girl talking rudely to her , "Excuse me ? I didn't have to do that?" Regina laughed at the girl's statement and getting annoyed by the girl not looking at her she clutched a fistful of the blonde hair and pulled it to make the girl shriek and look at Regina , "Apologize."

Emma continued her sass , "I don't feel like it ."

Regina pulled again , "That wasn't a question . I was telling you to apologize!"

Emma began , "I'm-" Regina raised her eyebrows , "Sorry."

Regina smiled , "Thank you , brat."

Then Emma continued , "Im sorry you are such a rude , nasty woman who no one will ever respect !" Emma was sick and tired of being treated like a dog and she stood up for herself .

Emma liked the feeling and she thought she would do it more often . That is until Regina tumbled on top of her and held Emma's neck in her hands . Emma let out a shriek , but Regina covered her mouth with the palm of her hand . Emma knew she was in trouble , dead maybe . How will she get out of this one ?

**A/N:**

** Thanks to all the views guys ! I actually came up with an idea last night for future chapters ;) Can you not wait?**

** Thank you for the reviews ! **

**The Girl With a Psychic paper : This is so good! Here's an idea : Rumple takes Emma to his Dark Castle and gives her heart back after making a deal with her . _(Thanks ! I used this haha )_**

**reginamillz: Nice story**

**missconflicted-t : Regina is so cruel in this story and again I like it but I do hope later in the story Regina will treat Emma better.**

**So Thank you for Reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Regina had choked Emma nearly to death and now the bruise marking her neck was finally started to fade .Regina was so much crueler and found joy from hurting Emma , whether it be emotional or physical .

Emma couldn't count how many people had come to confront Regina and died just because they pointed out Emma's bruise , one person laid in her mind . This woman had come with her daughter , who was Emma's age to talk to Regina .

_The woman walked in with hands locked with her daughter's , "Your Majesty , I don't want to be rude or unloyal but some people think your being rather cruel ." She was so kind and didn't lash out like others ._

_ Once her daughter looked over Emma she whispered something and Regina believed it was about Emma's bruise and she thought that they were secretly naming her as a cruel person and everyone who came to visit now knows she hates being called cruel ._

_ Regina got up and walked over to the two fast and grabbed the young girl by the collar and threw her across the room , making her hit a wall . _

_ The mother exclaimed out , "Oh ! Gisela ! Honey , are you okay?" The mother ran over to her just in time for Regina to throw her across the room with magic , slamming her into the opposite wall and entrapping her with vines ._

_ Emma stayed silent , which she had learned to do from Regina choking her . The daughter slowly got to her feet , in shock of the magic used on her mother . Regina came close to her and the mother shouted out ._

_ "No. No , don't harm her .Please. me . Kill me now ." Regina turned to face the woman and laughed . _

_ In one swift hand movement the mother was being suffocated , slowly and painfully . The girl was then brought to the dungeon cells to be kept ._

_\ Jefferson watched Regina as she sat back down next to Emma , "Good job , Regina now you have two kids to care for ." _

_ Regina laughed , "Oh please Jefferson , that girl will starve to death in her cell and Emma will live and suffer because of her insufferable mother."_

_ Jefferson laughed to himself , "If I were you I would trade Emma in for her , she seems to be kinder than Emma."_

_ "No , Emma will be the one to suffer due to her mother's failed actions ." Regina said ._

Emma shot up in bed , she imagined it would be mid way through the night soon , What did Regina mean by suffer ? What did her mother do?

Emma was thinking about that girl , she didn't deserve to starve to death . So Emma swung her legs off the bed and started creeping over to the door. Slowly she opened it , seeing no guard Emma slowly crept out of the room and down the hall.

A big metal door leading down to the dungeon swung open as Emma pushed it with all her force. It was dark and Emma could barely see the stairs as she rushed down them . Finally finding herself at the bottom she followed the torch lit corridor to a row of three cells .

At first she saw no one in them until she heard a cry and looked to the corner of one to find the girl huddling in the corner , "Hey. Hey ." Emma said getting the girl to lift her head from her knees .

"Princess Emma? Why are you down here ?" The girl questioned.

"Listen , Im going to help you get out and then we are going to run and hide away from Regina ." Just then the sound of the metal door slamming shut echoed throughout the corridor and the sharp click of heels were heard coming down the stairs .

Emma went into the corner near the rocks hoping to not get spotted by Regina . Regina walked down the corridor and glanced towards Emma , but Emma didn't notice . Regina opened the cell and dragged the girl out and made a movement to show Emma she will rip out her heart .

Emma stepped up and shouted , "No!" Regina shoved the girl back into the cell and Regina grabbed Emma by the hair and dragged her up the stairs , "You little brat !" She continued to drag Emma until they got to the balcony room , "Stupid , Brat!" She forced her to sit , "Fucking Stupid Little Bitch !" Regina went and smashed a vase causing Emma to jump .

The girl needed Emma's help , they needed to escape . They needed to run , both of their lives were in terrible danger and Emma wasn't going down without a fight.

**A/N: So I am starting to build more of a story to this , so now the girl (Gisela) will have a lot to do with what Emma is doing . So I hope you all enjoyed that :) I am starting a new fanfic story before I end this one and my other one Babysitting Emma which is going to end in like two more weeks . **

** Thank you all for the Reviews ! Remember to keep reviewing and reading! Remember if you review I will read your stories ;)**


	6. NOTE

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long D: My laptop got stolen and I had to save up money to buy a new one . So I should be having new chapters up soon . Or as soon as I possibly can. So again I am soooo sorry and The next chapter will be up within the next week. Thanks for understanding :) **

** Bye. **


End file.
